Stephen Amell Fantasy Gay Porn
by RamenYoukhana
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

***This story is fictional, I have never met or had any sexual intercourse with Stephen Amell***Note: For this story Stephen Amell is just a personal trainer***

I'm a 24 year old guy, handsome as some people would say, I love taking care of my body, that's why I hired Stephen, a personal trainer who took his job very seriously. I liked that about him, also Stephen caused me feelings I had only for specific men, hot ones, I was bisexual, not openly, never had any sexual or relationship with men, I only knew I liked them. Stephen was Canadian, blondish, short hair, blue eyes, and a body like a Greek god, his abs were so sculpted that seemed fake. Every time we would sweat by exercising, and I even got turned on by his smell, it wasn't a stinky smell, it was a manly one. I got my chance with Stephen when I hurt my leg during an exercise.

He would still come so he can help me exercise my leg so it would heal faster.

"Here I brought a homemade cream, it will make your leg like new but you have to remove your shorts" he said, I did, and stayed with my boxers, he then looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Remove your boxers too, this cream might stain them, don't tell me your shy?" he said, I removed my boxers too, he applied some of the cream on my leg, it was so soothing, and his hand moved so smoothly that for a moment I felt as if I had never hurt my leg, he moved his hand upper, and now he massaged my buttcheek, he didn't do it in a sexual way, but I felt a boner coming up, ska I stopped him, he looked at me puzzled, I grabbed my boxers but he stopped me

"Let the cream dry first" he said, and then he noticed my boner, he smiled.

"You got a boner that's why you stopped me? For fuck's sake, its natural, let me finish my massage" he said, I let him, it was nice having his hands on me. He stopped and removed his shirt

"It's hot in here" he said when he saw I was looking at him. He kept going his fingers closer to my butthole, my butt oiled up by his cream, he stopped and I felt his hot breath on my ass

"Want to suck my dick?" he asked, I was speechless. He was already standing, wearing only his black shorts, all sweaty and glistening.

"I want more than that" I said, he smiled and he lowered his shorts, revealing a vein dick, about 7? long and quite thick

"Wow Canada's products are jumbo size aren't they?" I said, he nodded with a smug smile, I run my tongue, slowly from his glans towards his trimmed pubic hair, I liked the taste, then I did what I saw on a porn video, I grabbed his cock and swirled my tongue around his glans, that made him moan, as he was standing with his hands on his waist.

"You like it?" I asked, he smiled

"I love it, keep sucking" he said, I sucked his cock until I got it all inside my mouth, I couldn't hold it for long, but he seemed satisfied, especially when I felt his cock twitch inside my mouth. I moved my tongue towards his balls, sweaty shaved balls, soft and salty, my favorite, he moaned loudly as I played with them.

"Oh my…you're so good at this" he said, I returned to his cock and now he pushed my head in a rhythm, along with his waist, back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of my mouth, and my lips brushing it every time, I never knew that a blowjob would feel so nice, feeling a hot hard dick in your mouth.

"You like it? Huh?" Stephen asked me, now fully hard and all sweaty, I looked at him while having his cock in my mouth

"Ohhhhh" he groaned and closed his eyes.

"I wanna fuck you hard right now" he said, I never heard him talk like that, but on the other hand he wasn't the gentleman type either, and I liked that.

"Fuck me" I replied, he grabbed and threw me to the bed. I lied with my towards him, I felt him hovering over me, then he dropped his body on mine, that sensation of feeling our skins touch drove me crazy, he spread my buttcheeks open and he let a bit of saliva fall on it, then he placed his cock and he brushed his glans on my hole without pushing it in.

It was a torture, I could feel his hot glans brushing my butthole and I wanted him to push it in

"Fuck me please" I pleaded, he laughed and kept playing with my butt

"Your hole is trembling, you really want it little slut?" he asked, I nodded and he pushed his cock with force inside me, I thought it would be a bit awkward and maybe a bit painful. But the sizzling pain I felt as his cock slid in my ass stretching me open, is indescribable, I moaned loudly, as his waist gave me small pushes, and my ass was penetrated deeply, his entire 7? cock was inside me, I moaned while he stayed still

"Let your ass take the hang of it" he said, but having him staying still inside my ass, was more painful than him moving, his cock was getting harder and my ass felt sore so any movement caused me pain.

"Stephen, ahhh I can't take it" I cried, he pulled his cock slowly out, making me feel like I would cum right away and then he pushed his dick back in.

"Fuck!" I yelled, Stephen begun pounding me, strongly, his whole body slammed against mine, I cried loudly and tried to withstand his fuck, I tried to get away as he begun increasing speed and that brought a new wave of pain in my ass, he grabbed me by my shoulders and kept me there.

"oh yeah, you will take it all until I cum, do you hear me?" he said in a bossy tone, I moaned, his waist gave me strong thrusts, so hard that his slams made this flapping sound, my ass was his, he knew it, and he was fucking me like a fucking slut, and the weird thing is I liked it, I liked his cock deep inside me. He pulled his cock out "Turn around" he yelled, I did and before I even ask, he shoved his hard dick in my mouth, deep, he held my head so a I wouldn't moved and face fucked me, he moved his waist fast, his cock sliding in and out of my mouth, but now he was in control, his glans touched my throat and then he released his load, creamy, sweet load, he wasn't letting me go so some of it started running out of my nose! I took deep breaths when he pulled his cock out and spit some of his sperm. "We will talk next week about your new exercises" he said winking at me, as I was trying to calm down, he almost drowned me with his cums.


	2. Chapter 2

***This is a fictional story, I do not own anything from the tv show "Arrow" and never had any sexual intercourse with Stephen Amell***

Harry Salvek a young 22 year old guy, the youngest businessman in Starling City, the youngest criminal, the vigilante had to stop.

Harry Salvek is a young man, who takes care of himself, always in the gym, his body is beautiful and hairless. He seems to be the most successful businessman for his age, but the truth is that he makes his money by laundering them for his company. Oliver Queen had to put a stop to that.

"Mr. Salvek please I don't have the money to pay you" a woman begged him

"Yeah? Then why did you took that loan from me?" he said in a cynical tone

"I thought I could pay, I will try to pay!" She begged

"Too late" he said and pushed her away, while he climbed the stairs of his apartment, he was tired from being polite to every bastard in his office, he undid his tie and before he could even drop his jacket, the lights went out

"One move and you are dead!" Vigilante said

"Who are you?" Salvek asked

"I'm the one who will make you confess your crimes!" the vigilante replied

"Huh! Too bad I have not commitment any crimes!" Salvek said

"You have failed this city little bastard!" the vigilante said

" and what? By killing me this city will return to normal?" Harry Salvek asked

"You will confess everything or else I will kill you" the vigilante said

"I will confess nothing, you can do nothing, kill me" Salvek replied

"Ok get on your knees then!" the vigilante ordered

Salvek realized that he wasn't joking, he was going to kill him

"Please don't kill me, please" he pleaded

"Ok I won't kill you but I will do something else" the vigilante said, he turned on the lights, his muscular body was visible even through the hood.

"Get on your knees and suck my cock!" he said pointing his bow to Harry

"What!? I said I will confess!" Salvek replied trembling

"You will pay for the financial crimes, but you must pay with your dignity, for what you did to those poor people! Come on we don't have all night"

the vigilante came closer, Harry on his knees, pulled the vigilante's leather pants down, a very juicy veiny cock fell out, "Sir I can pay you, please don't make me…" Salvek started to say but Oliver Queen the vigilante, would not back down "Pay me with your dignity, suck my cock!" he said, Salvek brought the cock to his lips and with trembling hands sucked it, the vigilante moaned, making Salvek feel like a bitch

After a few moments "I can't do it, I feel disgust, I can't suck a penis!" Salvek said, the vigilante grabbed him from his hair "Then you have to try harder not to feel disgusted or else you are gonna have an arrow through your throat!", Salvek needed no more convincing, his mouth took the cock without complaining, he could feel it, slimy inside his mouth, he was sucking another man's penis, not any man, the vigilante's penis, Oliver moaned, Salvek's inexperience turned him on, the thought that he had his penis inside an unwilling man's mouth turned him on so bad.

He grabbed his balls "Now my balls, lick them like you mean it!" he said to Salvek.

He seemed like he was slapped "I can't they are hairy" he replied as if that would mean something to the vigilante. Oliver laughed "I don't care", Salvek disgusted licked Oliver's hairy balls, they were big and the hair's on them were blonde, he could feel those hairs on his tongue, even after he stopped sucking the vigilante's balls, Oliver moaned again, this was supposed to be a punishment, and it was for Salvek, but Oliver liked it, he was aroused by all this. Salvek was sucking the throbbing cock again now, he was living his worst nightmare, he was a playboy. He fucked every girl he wanted, and now, he was being a bitch to vigilante's perversities. But he did love his life, an arrow to his throat was an awful way to die. So he kept going, he kept sucking Oliver's cock, feeling it's veins on his tongue, having Oliver's hand on his head pushing him in a rhythm, he loved his life more than his masculinity.

"Ok stop!" the vigilante said, Salvek stopped, feeling lucky that this was over but little did he know. "Drop your pants" Oliver said, Salvek could stand blowjob but this was something else, something a lot harder "what? No! I won't!" he said stomping his foot down like a spoiled brat, Oliver came closer, "I will destroy your ass, the question here is, would it be my hard cock or a metallic arrow?" he said, Harry needed no more, he preferred to be fucked by his meaty big cock, than being impaled up his ass by one of those arrows, trembling he undid his expensive pants and dropped them along with his boxers, "Nice hairless ass, are you sure you haven't take a cock up there before?" the vigilante asked, Salvek didn't know what to say, "Look I can pay you or the people, whoever you want, please don't do this to me!" Salvek begged, Oliver laughed "Are you begging me Salvek" he asked, Salvek thought he got through to him "Yes! Yes! I'm begging you!" he said, thinking that maybe a little drama might change the vigilante's mind, he really didn't want to be fucked! "Ok go to that wall, turn your back to me!" Oliver said, Salvek did as he was asked, he felt the vigilante behind him, he could feel his breath!

"If we are gonna do this, please may I say, I have some oil in a drawer in the bathroom!" Salvek said, feeling like a bitch, he had oiled up his cock many times with that oil to fuck women, and now his oil would be oiling up someone else, so he can be fucked!

"I won't be needing this, I want your first time to be memorable!" Oliver replied

"oh no please!" Salvek begged, this wasn't a fuck, this was anal destruction, he knew it, that cock was big and without a lubricant, it wasn't gonna be good for his ass.

"Hold on to something, this is going to hurt!" Oliver said, and pushed, through the virgin buttcheeks of Harry Salvek, his penis would not get through the hole

"Ahhh no!" Salvek moaned but he did not dare to move, the vigilante was behind him, pining him against a wall with his cock, trying to enter his virgin hole, without oil!

"Ah yeahhh!" Oliver moaned, as his penis penetrated Salvek virgin ass, he could feel Salvek's butthole, trying to close around his cock, "oh my, Ahhh stop it! It hurts!" Salvek yelled like a bitch, if he wasn't such a bastard to many poor people, Oliver might have felt something, but he did not, Harry Salvek was taking what he deserved. "Tell me Harry Salvek, do you like it? Huh? Do you like being impaled by my cock!" Oliver asked. "Ahhhh no, it hurts so bad, please Ahhh ahhhh!" he yelled loudly, "Shut up! If you alert the neighbours I'm going to stick one of my arrows in your ass before I go!" Oliver threatened him, now Salvek only moaned and cried like a bitch, "You're so tight, Ahhh!" Oliver said, Salvek cried without speaking only moaning, Oliver thrusted his cock hard inside his ass "Ahhh! Aahhhh!" Salvek yelled, his whole body was trembling, his ass was trying to comprehend what was happening, Oliver was fucking him with a steady rhythm, he could feel his unexplored ass opening under the pressure of his cock, "You're my bitch?" Oliver asked, Salvek did not reply, Oliver grabbed his hair "I asked you something!" He said. "yes I'm your bitch! I'm vigilante's bitch!" he yelled, he was impaled, he felt ashamed but also aroused, why did he felt aroused, that was the worst.

"Spread your legs!" Oliver yelled, Salvek could control a bit of Oliver's thrusts with his legs closed, he unwillingly spread his legs, and then he felt it, pain in a new dimension, a hard foreign item inside his ass, throbbing! He heard a scream, and realized it was him who screamed! Pinned against a wall, he could feel the vigilante's body against his, his balls were slammed by the vigilante's as he was thrusting, it hurt but not so bad as when he first thrusted his cock inside his ass.

"Ahhhhh! On your knees!" Oliver yelled, Salvek did as he was asked, he was so numb by the thought of what had happened that he couldn't resist anymore, he saw vigilante's muscular hand pumping his cock, and then he felt the creamy sperm on his face, the vigilante's sperm, on his face! He came a lot, Salvek's face was covered with sticky creamy sperm. "Listen to me, this fuck was recorded! You will say to all the people that their loans are a gift, they don't need to pay!" Don't do this and you will be the new hot gay porn movie!"

Harry Salvek stood there on his knees, covered with cum, he moved after he realized the vigilante was gone. He erased all the loans he gave to the people.

He liked being fucked by the vigilante, he liked it so much, he asked the vigilante to fuck him again, and again, and again…


	3. Chapter 3

***This is a fictional story, Ihave never met or had any sexual intercourse with Stephen Amell***

I met Stephen in our local gym, he was always there training, those bulging muscles of his, made every gay guy drool and every straight guy jealous, and someone would think that Stephen would be a narcissist because of his looks, but the truth is, that he is as simple as he ever was, he is kind to his fans, and he never seems bored to sign autographs, but as I told you, I met him at the gym even before he got those tv roles, so we where kinda friends, not so close, but still friends.

Everytime I met him at the gym I was masturbating thinking about him, fucking me harder and harder.

It was a typical day at the gym, I went there wearing my shorts and doing my typical exercises, when he came next to me, he always did that, especially lately, that he knew I wouldn't bug him, about this show "Arrow", I knew he couldn't tell anything about the plot so I wasn't going to even try to ask him, he seemed troubled though, so I had to ask him, "is everything okay?", he smiled "ahh yes.." he replied but then he changed his mind "Well no, you know on the set of "Arrow" I have a young assistant, he is the one helping with stuff…" he said, I nodded, "Well last week we where shooting the season finale and I had a…" he seemed embarassed to say it, "Come on dude, say it" I asked friendly, "I was horny" he said, "There is nothing to be embarassed about dude" I said trying to make him feel more comfortable, he smiled "Well the director asked to stop the scene and take care of the "problem" so I went back to my trailer and my assistant, well he kinda…helped" he said but his eyes implied something more…"He helped? how?" I asked like a retard, and he looked at me again and said "He me", I got it, and I got horny by hearing this, I couldn't stop thinking about that lucky bastard assistant that tasted the cock I wanted to taste for so long, "Well was he any good?" I asked, "He was good, he sucked it dry!" he said more comfortable now that he saw I wasn't so terrified by the news…I couldn't stand it, the smell of his sweat, the thought of his assistant blowing his cock, he took his towel and headed for the showers, I had to make my move, I felt kind betrayed, I was drooling next to him like forever, and he gave his dick to that assistant.

I went for the showers too, he was in the shower already, those showers were separated so even if you would like to take a peek, you couldn't

"Stephen?" I asked, he replied "Hey" I heard the water running, I took all my clothes off and entered his shower, he was shocked "Hey dude, what are you doing?" his wet body was even harder to resist, and his cock, oh that cock, was so nice, not too big, but not small either, it was the perfect size, and he had trimmed pubic hair down there, I got on my knees, but Stephen was furious and tried to get out of the shower, so I had to use the only weapon I had "If you don't come back inside, I will tell that little story of yours to everyone!", he seemed even more furious now, but somehow hotter, he came back inside, "What is with guys and my cock lately huh?" he asked, he seemed annoyed, "Can't you just enjoy the ride, instead of whinning Stephen?" I asked and got on my knees, the water still running…he looked at me, he was relaxed now I sucked the tip of his cock, slowly for some minutes, that got it hard, then I sucked his balls slowly, his wet balls were like a candy for my mouth, he was moaning, that was good, it meant I was doing it right, without a warning I took all of his dick inside my mouth, and started sucking it, repeatedly, the wet hard dick was thrusting against my tongue, and his moans were louder now, he even had to lean against the wall to keep balance, "You…killing me" he said between moans, I smiled "yeah enjoy it cowboy" I replied, and then I just stopped, it was a tactic I used often, whenever I wanted someone to fuck me, "Won't you finish this?" he seemed dissapointed but he tried to show me his relief that it was over, he liked it but he wouldn't admit it, "I was hoping you would finish it" I said and turned my back, slapping my buttcheeks, for some seconds he wouldn't do anything, but then I felt his cock rubbing against my thigh, he pressed me against the wall, behind me I could feel his hot breath, he pushed his cock inside my ass, with no lubricant, and with no preparation, my scream was drowned by the sound of the water, plus the showers were further than the main gym, so there was little chance they heard me, I felt my knees paralized, the pain but also the pleasure drove me crazy, his whole body weight was against me, I could feel the heat of his wet body on my back, and his cock was making its way through my tight ass, I had sex before, but with lubricant, and with preparation, I never had this kind of hot sex before, I could feel his cock, rubbing inside me, I could even feel the veins of his cock inside my ass, "Ah Stephen stop" I said, it was painful, I couldn't take it anymore, "I bet you can handle it" he said, I was pinned on the wall with Stephen's breath on my neck and his cock inside my ass, I felt my knees paralizing even more, "Stop it! Ahhh" I felt the need to scream, I wanted to scream from pleasure, he was breeding me hard inside that shower, and then I felt it, his cums inside my ass, he stopped, even when he finished I wouldn't move from the wall, my ass felt on fire, "Are you okay?" he seemed worried, I nodded "I'm more than okay, I just had the best fuck ever", he smiled, he was once again Stephen my friend, he was about to leave the shower but I stopped him "Hey I'm sorry I blackmailed you…" I said, he smiled "Well to be honest, I'm glad you did, you have a fine ass!"

after that we never done anything more, he never talked about it, and even though I wanted, I didn't, I got what I wanted I had tasted Stephen Amell's arrow in every way possible…


End file.
